The Witch, The Nub, and The Demon
by jackpotdante
Summary: The icarly gang joins HA high school and a Freddie befriends Jade. This bugs Sam a lot though she doesn't want to admit why. Meanwhile Carly is drooling over a certain great haired guy. Note: Tori is at HA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****So this is only my second story and I haven't even finished my first yet so it might not be the best.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't not own Icarly or victorious.**

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Sam exclaimed as she jump on to her best friend's bed. "Well you have to start believing and start packing" said an excited Carly.

"Hey guys why are you guys all smiley at 6am in the morning." Spencer said as he walked in. Both girls look at him and just started talking really fast until Spencer had to yell to calm them down.

"Okay I get that you two are excited but can you speak one at a time so I can be excited too." Spencer said. Both girls take a deep breathe and Carly went first.

"Okay remember the segment for Icarly when me, Sam, Freddie all sung those song that Freddie wrote."

"You mean the songs that Sam found in Freddie room when she was staying at Freddies." Spencer asked. Thinking back to the month that Carly and Spencer went to Yamaka (A/N not sure if this is spelled right.) and Sam stayed at Freddie's because she doesn't like hang out at home.

"Yep those songs. Anyways we got a email from Hollywood Arts a High School in LA saying that they think we are really talented and they think we would make a great addition to their school."

"Wait isn't that school for really talented kids…" Spencer started to say but was met by glares. "Hey don't look at me like that its just that I never thought something like this would happen and, not that im saying I didn't think you guys could do something like this, and um…" Spencer stuttered out until Sam stopped glaring and laugh.

"Spencer calm down we know what you meant." Said both girls and they continued to laugh. "

"Hey its hard not too feel nervous when you have Sam glaring at you." This just caused them all to start laughing.

"So does Freddie know yet." Spencer asked the two laughing girls, which cause them to stop laughing remembering that they haven't told Freddie yet.

"Aw man we forgot to tell Freddie." Carly yell out loud."Hey what do you mean we it wasn't my job to tell the nub." Sam said.

"Sam how can you still call Freddie a nub after all this time. I mean you two have gotten really close in the past few months" Carly scolded which cause Sam to roll her eyes.

"Well yeah we have but that doesn't mean I cant call him a nub besides it barely bothers him anymore." Sam said while walking to the door.

"Sam where are you going?" Carly asked. "Where do you think im going to tell the nub the good news and watch him be miserable." Sam said which caused Carly to ask "Why would Freddie be miserable, I mean this could be a huge opportunity for him."

"Yeah it could be I hate to admit it but the nubs good on the Guitar and he's not bad at singing but do you really think crazy is going to let him go to LA." Sam said which caused Carly confused look turn into a sad one.

"Oh right I forgot about that." Both girls look kind of down until Spencer spoke up. "Don't worry girls if I'll help convince Mrs. Benson that this is a great opportunity for Freddie."

"Okay then lets head over their to tell some news and change a crazy persons mind." Sam exclaimed as she marched out the door towards the Benson apartment which earned her a "Sam!" from Carly.

Sam walked to the door and knocks three times. After a few minutes a dishevelled Freddie with a tired expression answers the door.

"Guys what are you doing here it's 6 in the morning" moaned Freddie. Sam walks passed Freddie into his apartment and a said "Well nub we have some awesome news that couldn't wait."

"What could be so awesome to wake Sam Puckett up at 6 am." Freddie said still tired from being woken up so early during one of the last few days of summer vacation. "Well Freddie, remember that time when we sang those songs you wrote on iCarly?" Carly asked.

"Well I remember you two singing my songs for a segment I knew nothing about, then Sam forcing me to sing." Freddie said a little irked from the memory.

"Ah don't be like that nub, I was just help you show your talent to the world, I hate to admit it but those songs were great, and you did have fun." Sam said while flopping down on the couch.

"Okay I guess it was fun but you could have asked instead of threatening me to sing." Freddie said as he got on the couch with Sam. "Anyway.." Carly said annoyed that she didn't get to tell him the news "We got a email from Hollywood Arts and they want us to be student their. "

"Really?" Freddie asked as he jump of the couch. "Yep told you, that your songs were good." Sam said "We get to join HA when school start this fall." Sam said while smiling.

"Oh my gosh this is so awesome I better start packing." Freddie said as he head towards his room but was stopped by Sam.

"Um nub aren't you forgetting something?" she asked as she practically dragged Freddie back to the couch.

"Um, I don't think so what am I forgetting Puckett?" Freddie asked while looking puzzled. "Well let me give you a few hints she is crazy, overprotective and would never let her son move to LA without her."

"Oh my mom. Don't worry about that. I have been wanting to go to HA for awhile now and my mom was going to let me send a audition tape later but I guess I don't have to do that now." Freddie said while smiling.

Both girls had a look of disbelief as this was extremely strange behaviour for the woman who was so overprotective.

"Um Freddie the school is offering to rent apartment near HA for the 3 of us. Your mom wont be able to come along." Sam said hoping that this doesn't change anything.

"Well I didn't know about the apartment thing but my mom will be fine with me going without her. She may be overprotective but she wants me to follow my dreams as long as it isn't sky diving or anything." Freddie said while laughing a little.

"Wow I cant believe old crazy has finally mellowed down." Sam said causing Carly to scolded her for insulting Freddie's mom.

"So back to this apartment do you have any details about it?" Freddie asked Carly knowing that Sam would have probably been to excited about going to LA to look at the smaller details.

"Yeah it's a big apartment like ours except its single floored and has 3 room and 2 bathrooms." Carly said which cause Spencer to look confused.

"Wait so you 3 are going to be living in the same apartment?" Spencer asked. "Yeah I guess we are" said Carly. "Well okay then normally I would be worried about 2 teenage girls and 1 teenage boy living alone but since it's just Freddie I'm okay with it." Spencer said.

"What do you mean just Freddie" Freddie said while looking offended. "He means he trust you, you nub" Sam said while smacking Freddie head.

"Yeah I meant that if it was any other guy I wouldn't like it because I couldn't trust them." Spencer said.

"Okay then, so it settled. But I guess it wont be to different cause me and Sam spend all days at your apartment anyway it will be just like home except no Spencer and no Mom." Freddie said.

"Well actually I might be around" Spencer said which confused the three teen. "What do you mean Spencer?" Carly asked.

"Well I was offered a job creating set and stuff for plays in LA before and since now I wont have to leave you guys behind I think ill except it. " Spencer said which caused Carly to squeal with excitement "This is great we all get to be together in LA."

"Yep so we all better start packing and I better tell my mom the great news." Freddie said as they all scattered to get prepared.

**A/N:**** Okay so how was that did you like it did you hate it please review to let me know. Next chapter ill write about the victorious crew before I have the icarly gang get to LA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay so I decided to continue this story. Also before in my summary it said that Jade and Beck never dated well I removed that and they are dating (**_**spoiler**_**: im going to brake them up now). Also for the time lines it's somewhere before IPartywithVictorious and IOMG for the icarly gang and with a few changes. For Victorious after birthweek, I'm doing this so I can add the icarly gang into some of the episodes but I might skips some ones I don't like and it will be a one or two more chapters until I start using the plots form the episode because the icarly crew need to settle in first.**

**P.S. I think some people didn't want to read my story before because my summary had a tone of grammar mistakes. I have fix them now and hopefully more people will read.**

**P.S.S. Also I might change they way I write for this story I you like it please review.**

**P.S.S.S This chapter takes place before the previous one. So its before summer vacation and the first chapter was at the end of summer vacation.**

**P.S.S.S.S I know I should do so many but to bad I wanted to apologize in advance for any and all grammar mistakes in this.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own icarly or victorious if I did the shows would have cross-overed a long time ago.**

Jade West was not a happy girl. Okay so she was never that happy of a girl on the outside but today she was miserable on the inside too. As she walked though the hall of HA high school on the last day of school, she could only think about one thing, she had to break up with Beck Oliver. Now you're probably think why would the girl who was so protective of Beck and so in love want to break up with Beck? Well the truth is that on the outside she was still the over protective girlfriend but on the inside she knew she didn't want to be with him that way anymore.

Beck Oliver was a awesome laid back guy who had great hair and was fun to be around but Jade just didn't feel the same as she did when they first went out. Every kiss with Beck now felt wrong like she was kissing her brother. She had many months to think this over, but she realised that it was time to end things.

**Jade's POV:**

I felt so nervous as I walked to my locker. I knew that today a lot of things would change and it might hurt but I couldn't pretend any more. I walked towards my locker with my favourite coffee, and I waited. I had put my things inside my locker and it must have only been a minute or two but it felt like hours to me. I knew that any minute Beck would come to me and greet me as usual, and I knew that when he finally got here we would need to brake up.

I finished putting my things in my locker and I turned around and saw Beck. He looked laid back as usual and greeted me with I kiss. I took a deep breath to calm my self down and then I said it. "Beck we need to break up."

**Beck's POV: **

"Beck we need to break up."

Those were the words that kept repeating in my head. Any other guy would have probably felt many things like anger, sadness, or a mixture of both, but that's not what I felt, I felt relived. Now don't think I want to break up with Jade because she a nightmare to be around or anything. Even though she mean and though on the outside she can be nice and sweet when she want to be and I one of the few people who get to see that side of her.

The reason I felt relieve was because over the last few months with Jade I felt like we were drifting apart. No matter how much I tried to think that was silly I knew that it was true. Jade is like as sister to me now and her wanting to break up was like music to my ears, especially since I wasn't the one who said we need to break up so I probably would not be sent to the hospital because of a mysterious scissors incident.

"Beck did you hear me." I heard Jade said and realise I must have zoned out thinking about how relieved I was. I looked at Jade and saw how annoyed she looked, I must have zone out for awhile. "Sorry Jade I was just thinking." I said and I see her relax a little. "I think we should break up too." I look her in the eyes and I see relief as well, which made me glad.

"So Jade we can still be friends right? I mean I don't want to lose someone important in my life your like a sister to me" I said to Jade. "Of course we can still be friends; I know how you feel I would hate to lose you too." This made me smile knowing that I would still have Jade as a friend. Jade starts laugh and I ask her what's so funny.

"Well it's kind of funny that we think of each other as brother and sister even though we been dating for so long." Jade replied which got me laughing. "Yea that is kind of odd I guess we just weren't meant to be in a romantic relationship." I said as I hugged her. "I'm going to miss having you as a loving girlfriend but I think ill love having you as a great friend." I said as I let go.

I look at Jade and she has one of her rare smiles on her face and I got a feeling that things were going to work out.

**Robbie's POV:**

I'm walking though the halls trying to find one of my friends so I can tell them the amazing news I just heard from Lane. I turn the corner to where my locker is and I she Jade and Beck chatting so I go up to them. "Guys you will never believe what I just heard" I said and I got to my locker. They asked me what was up and I told them the news I got from Lane. "You guys know iCarly right, Well Sam, Carly and Freddie are all transfer to Hollywood arts this fall!" I shouted. I probably yelled to loud because before Jade or Beck could ask me more all the student around us surrounded me and started hammering me with question. All I could think about as I was mobbed was I need to control my volume.

**A/N:**** So what do you all think is this good is it bad please let me know in the reviews. Also what do you think about my pov writing I feel like im doing it wrong so should I stick with people POV writing or should I go for third person please let me know. **

**Also if I feel like no one is interested in this story I will stop because I don't want to be writing to no one so if you like this story please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey there people, I hope my long absence hasn't made you all forget what this stories about. I want to apologize for the long absence but after I just haven't been feeling in the mood to write until now, so without further ado here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Freddie's POV**

"Finally where here thank god!" I yelled as I got off the plane. I spent the last couple of hours listening to Carly and Spencer argue about his fire habit while Sam snoring loudly next to them. I think the only thing that kept me sane was knowing that soon, I would be at my dream school doing something I love.

Even as I walked to the baggage claim I couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since I was a little kid I loved music, my father who died when I was young was a musician and even though he never became famous he inspired me to learn to play guitar and sing. Even now I have the most precious thing in the world to me, my father's guitar strapped to my back. I just hope that I can make it here in Holly Wood so I can make my father proud.

After we finally go out of the airport, we took a taxi to where we were going to be staying for the rest of our high school day.

"I don't believe it." I said in awe as I look around the apartment. It look incredible I could hear Sam and Carly agreeing with me as we went around checking the place out it looked amazing. We had a really nice looking kitchen, a huge flat screen and an empty area that looked perfect for icarly and maybe some music recording. It seemed perfect until Spencer notice something. "Um hey guys there only one bedroom." Spencer said as we were walking around, I looked around and he was right there was only 1 bedroom.

"Dibs on the bedroom called it." I here Sam say as I try to figure out what to do. "Sam you can't just call the bedroom like that." Carly said to her as she ran to the bedroom. "Why can't I, I already called dibs." "Sam it doesn't work like that we have to figure this out." I said to her. "I wonder how this happened there were suppose to be 3 bedrooms." Spencer says as we go check out the bedroom. "It probably a mistake or something." I said.

"I wouldn't count on it Freddie, I just found a note." Sam said as she passed me the note. "Dear Freddie, Benson, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett we are afraid to inform you that we did not have the funds to rent you a larger apartment we hope you can find a way to make this work."

"Wow this sucks." I said as I flop down on the bed. "Yeah this sucks but we can do this, I and Sam will share the bedroom and Freddie you can take the sofa for now." Carly said trying to cheer us up. "I guess that will work though I'm going to buy a sofa bed I have to sleep in the living room."

"Okay now that we got that's settled, why don't we go to Hollywood Arts and check the place out." Sam said as she headed out the door with the rest of us right behind her.

**A/N: ****Sorry for such a short chapter after such a long hiatus. I promise I will update soon with a long chapter. I just couldn't help but feel strange writing in first person I think I'm going to write in third person for the next one unless some one got some tips for first person writing. So please review and let me know what you think see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hi guys sorry I didn't update like I said I would. I ended up getting a cold and couldn't write anything. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I'm going to be writing in third person in this chapter, I apologize if anyone is getting annoyed with me switching in between the two.**

Freddie, Sam, Carly and Spencer walked through the halls of HA for the first time and they were very impressed. Freddie had heard a lot about this school, when he was younger but seeing it for this first time was amazing. The rest of the iCarly gang were just as impressed as Freddie, all the creative and artistic lockers looked amazing and the school as a whole just looked fantastic. When they finished looking around the amazing school Spencer spoke up.

"Well guys head on to the principals office to get your schedules and stuff, I'll see you after school" "Your not coming with us to see the principal?" Carly asked perplexed that her brother would just leave. "Well I have to go talk to a friend of mine who lives around here about the job I told you about. I know you guys can take care of yours selves so don't worry about it, ill pick you guys up after school."

The trio said there good byes to Spencer and headed to the principal's office. The halls were rather empty because they came during class hours on a Friday, so they didn't need to worry about any fans bothering them before they got to the principal's office.

"Wow this place look really beautiful." Carly said as they headed to the general direction of the principals office. "I know I've seen pictures of this place but to really be here is awesome, I'm so glad we are going to school here." Freddie said while still look at all the different lockers. "I can't believe how cool these lockers look I cant wait to get my own and do something like these other lockers." Sam said while looking at a rather odd locker that was covered in scissors. "Well just don't cover yours in meat Sam it may seem like a good idea but the meat going to go bad." Carly joked.

When they finally got to the principals office they were lead into the office by the secretary. "Just wait in here for a bit the principle will see you in a minute." They sat down in their seats and after a minute a man walked into the room. "Hi I'm principal Eikner nice to meet you."

"Hi principal Eikner." Freddie said as he got up to shake the man's hand. "Its nice to meet you to we are so glad to have a chance to go to this school." "I'm glad to hear that, what do you all think about this school so far." Eikner asked three of them.

Freddie just shrugged and said, "Well we haven't been here for long but the school looks amazing. It really is a lot different from out old school."

"I agree with the nub this place looks amazing, do we get to decorate our own lockers?" Sam asked. "Of course all students get to decorate there lockers however they want."

"So I can put what ever I want on my locker?" Sam asked with a mischievous look in here eyes. Principal Eikner saw this look and even though he hadn't know Sam for long he could see that telling Sam to put whatever she wanted on her locker was not that good of an idea. "Well within reason, you shouldn't put anything that would disturb or hurt the other students."

Sam looks down and gave a depressed aw as she thought she could use what the principal had said for a few clever pranks. Meanwhile Freddie and Carly couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief knowing they had just dodge a bullet.

Trying to get back on topic Carly decided to speak up "Anyways Principal Eikner I think we should talk about out classes now."

"Yes we should I have your schedule right here why don't you take a look at them. I'm going to go get some students I know to help show you around." Principal Eikner said as he gave them their schedules and left the room.

Freddie looked over his schedule and he couldn't have been happier. He had an improv class first, then song writing, dance and finally tech. He was curious about what Carly, and Sam had so he asked them. "So what do you two have, I have improv first period, dance second, lunch third, tech fourth then finally song writing."

Sam looked up happily and said, "Well that good I have improv, dance and lunch with you, fourth and last period I have play writing and vocals, how about you Carls?"

"I have improv and lunch with both of you, and play writing and vocals with you Sam. For second period I got make up." Carly said as she put her schedule into her book bag.

"Well this is good we all get to have first period and lunch together and we only have a few classes apart." Freddie said feeling good that he gets to spend time with his two best friends.

"Yea this is going to be a fun school year I bet, though I wonder what's taking the principal so long to get back with our guides." Sam asked slightly irritated that they have been waiting for some time.

"Don't be so impatient Sam, first period should have just started when we got here, so he has to get them out of class." Freddie said as he relaxed in his chair.

"Yea, yea whatever you know mama get impatient I just hope he gets back soon I want to check out this school."

_**_Break_**_

Jade was having a relatively good day she may have just broken up with her boyfriend a yesterday but it was mutual so it wasn't that bad. The rest of her friends found out right after it happened but things got normal fast. They had just gotten to classes and were settling down before Sikowitz came in and made a big announcement.

"So I bet a lot of you have heard about the rumours that the iCarly kids will be coming to learn at our school, well it's true." Sikowitz said causing everyone to start talking at once.

This lasted for a few minutes until Jade shouted for the class to shut up. She may have been having a good day but having everyone around her talking loudly could easily put her in a bad mood.

"Thank you Jade, as I was saying the iCarlys kids will be attending this school, in fact they are already here. The reason I'm tell you this is because there first class will be this one so principal Eikner decide that a few students in this class should be their guide." This cause everyone to start talking again and no one notice the principal come in.

It took another few minutes until someone noticed the principal and almost everyone ran at him to ask to be the guides for the iCarly trio. After a bunch of begging yelling and screaming, everyone got back into their seat.

Eikner got to the front of the class to catch a breath before he addressed the students, "Okay I know that iCarly is a popular web show but I expect you all to have a little more restraint when the iCarlys come to class. As for the guides I have already pick them so there no point in begging. Tori, Jade, and Cat will be the guide because they have the most classes with them." This cause most of the class to give the three girls sad and jealous looks while the three of them couldn't have been happier.

Finally done with talking to the class principal Eikner started to head to the door and said, "Okay so you three girls come with to meet the iCarly kids while the rest of you try to calm down so you don't mob them when they get to class."

Cat happily skipped out of the class following the principal while Tori and Jade followed. As they were walking to Eikner office Tori turned to Jade and said, "Isn't this amazing we get to meet the iCarlys."

Jade turned to her and gave her an indifferent look and said, "It is cool but it won't be if you act all fan girly and scare them off."

"Hey I won't act fan girly I mean sure, there famous but I can keep my cool." Tori replied confidently. Jade just smirked and said "of couse your not going to scare them off." in her fake Tori voice.

Tori stopped to shout "I don't talk like that!"

**A/N:**** So did you like it? Let me know in a review. I will try to update tomorrow if I can but I might not because I'm still a little sick. Also next chapter will be the chapter they all finally meet, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes or other mistakes that I have made I don't have a beta mainly because I don't know where to get one. **


End file.
